Mind out for Damon
by stephlouise
Summary: What happens when Damon suddenly can read the thoughts and feelings of the mystic falls residents and the lovely Elena.  Stefans out of town, Damons having fun, Elena's giving in to Damon where can this take us?  rated M just in case...
1. New Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries owned by CW and L.!**

**I can only wish I owned Ian Somerhalder though (A.K.A Damon Salvatore!)**

Damon stood lounging in the front room of the Salvatore house shirtless and calm with a glass of bourbon in his hand and a wide smirk set on his face. Lately he had been feeling very good about himself and as if in association to his mood his vampire senses were enhanced making his vampire telepathy and thought/mood reading very exact.

He didn't know what brought the good mood only time would tell, it was probably the fact that Stefan was out of town for a week or so getting a grip on life or something he hadn't listened, but until then he couldn't wait to know the most inner thoughts and feelings of the people of mystic falls, he predicted they were probably quite interesting. His mind was torn away from his thoughts to a car pulling into the Salvatore driveway, to test out how far his senses were enhanced he reached for whoever it was through his mind, surprise surprise it was Elena he heard her jump from the car and her heart began to race the closer she came towards the door before coming to knock. Damon reached for her thoughts clearly telling her through telepathy to come on in, he knew she heard it as she yelped and came bursting into the house a huge frown set on her face.

"Damon what the hell are you doing?" she asked scanning him for a change or his usual arrogance,

"Nothing Elena, relaxing, smiling, taking advantage of the day and all the complications it brings" he gestured towards her and then said hi using his mind to connect with hers on a impossible level it was like he was inside her and he could feel everything she felt so jumbled and mixed that the confusion puzzled him and he sighed in frustration, Elena heard the sign in her mind and jumped as though she thought she was insane.

"Damon what's going on?" she stared at him with a puzzled and complex expression her nose eyebrows furrowing as she in her own mind tried to piece things together but ended up nowhere.

"Relax Elena, alls good and well in mystic falls and with me at the moment, strange isn't it I haven't been able to ever use my senses like this the telepathy, the mind reading hmm" he laughed at Elena's hardened expression.

"Oh and I forgot to mention the mood sensing now that's a good one I'm enjoying all these new little things, take you for instance not even that scowl could ruin my day" he laughed again at himself and studied Elena's expression, above all it was annoyed, then worried then she had a little quirk in the corner of her mouth he raised his eyebrows smugly.

"So you know what I'm thinking and feeling then?" she asked the quirk never leaving her rose coloured perfect lips.

"Well yes to put it that way Elena, I can invade your mind and know exactly what you think and what you feel" his eyes narrowed at her as she laughed and smiled smugly at him

"Prove it then Damon, Tell me exactly what I'm thinking right now" her face was set in a smug smile and her eyes glittered and danced upon her face showing as Katherine had put it the petrova fire.

Damon reached towards her mind reaching for her thoughts through the haze of unfocused and undefined emotions then it hit him loud and clear just like she had spoke it "_Damon you're a ass!"_

She inside voice and real voice laughed as he glared at her and silenced when he moved to be inches in front of her, it was all silent. Damon stayed joined to her mind locking the connection their as he would leave it for the rest of the time Stefan was away.

"Now Elena I would reasonable like to inform you that I am not an ass, but I do have a great one" he laughed at the uncomfortable expression and posture from Elena, once again her real voice was silent so Damon reached for the connection with her mind.

**(**_**Means thought communication) **___

"_He better not be trying to listen to me" her mind seemed locked and she struggled to hold back the thoughts just in case he was listening, Damon laughed inside her head and she snapped back"Get out of my head" as well as silently agreeing then regretting that he probably did have a nice ass and he knew it, Damon laughed again before breaking the connection to Elena._

"Hey I'm out your head now" he whispered to Elena who had her eyes closed and her face furrowed in concentrated anger,

"I'm leaving it's late, I'm tired" she said before leaving, Damon laughed to himself and knew he has seriously worried her and now she was desperately trying to control her thoughts and feelings from him and it challenged him and bugged him deeply to find out exactly how Elena's mind works.

Damon listened as Elena's car pulled away and he chuckled at the possibility of knowing just what Elena dreamed about at night, he knew one thing he couldn't wait to find out and it would all just be too easy.

**Soooo what did you think? Please let me know this story just come to me while I was hovering earlier and I just wanted to show Damon being Damon, I'm hoping to add a lot more Damon fun and Annoyed Stefan to the mix as well as see exactly what Elena and others in mystic falls think, hopefully it won't boost Damon's already huge ego but you never know ;)**

**Love Steph!**

**(Please no flames!) and reviews really help if you happen to like my work check out my storys**

**Mr. Salvatore, Death is upon us and Hidden!**

**Also if you like harry potter read sophie'thegeeks work ! it's AWESOME!**


	2. Better than Edward!

**Hi again hope you like this chapter please review **

Damon waited a couple of hours sipping his bourbon in his favourite chair in the Salvatore house and wondered if Elena would be asleep yet, he had been very tempted to just go to the grill and have a few drinks, woo some women and then leave but instead just like his brother he had stayed home drinking and brooding over Elena and her true thoughts.

Damon wondered where his good mood had gone it had somehow slipped away and left the brooding Damon behind, after another few minutes contemplating his broodiness and his new found extended vampire ability's, Damon stood up and walked to the mirror glancing at his dashing self before leaving to Elena's hoping she would either be asleep or very pleased to see him, after finding himself at Elena's window and climbing in to watch as she slept he found himself thinking about how Edward Cullen this was of him and how the Edward Cullen was so Stefan like that he was Actually comparing himself to Stefan.

Suddenly Elena mumbled and her eyes darted open and she sat up, Damon stood there puzzled forgetting that she wouldn't expect him there.

Elena's eyes fixed on Damon and narrowed into tiny slits glaring up at him, she jumped out of bed and stood facing him.

"You were not looking in my dreams were you Damon because so help me I will kill you...,Damon I'm serious what are you doing here, stalking around in my room like freaking Edward Cullen"

Damon chuckled to himself as she said this looking at the Eclipse book that had fallen off her bed and moved closer to her never breaking eye contact.

"Elena we both know that I am much hotter, sexier and funnier than a fairytale vampire, and that I have no problem unlike Edward Cullen with taking advantage of beautiful girls in very revealing pyjamas."

Elena POV

Elena glanced Down as Damon smirked at her; she had remembered that she went to sleep in shorts and a t-shirt before getting too warm due to Jenna's incapableness in turning the heating off, so she had discarded the shorts leaving her in a pair of girls boxers and a very short T-shirt, Elena's cheeks flamed and she bombarded into her bed covering herself with the quilt glaring at Damon.

Damon POV

Damon flopped down next to her on her bed with his hands raised above his head and a smirk set on his perfect face,

"Hey just cos you forget to put Pj'S ON Doesn't mean it's my fault" Damon laughed to himself as her face grew redder than when she realised she had discarded her shorts and he laughed again.

Then his face grew serious and plain, Elena watched him with a half annoyed expression that looked cute but dangerous all at once,

"Okay Elena fun's over if you want it to be" he winked at her again and she scowled more but kept quiet, "Okay sorry but I promise I Didn't see you dreams so I have no idea of all the flattering things you think about me" He smiled at her this time to see her face soften and her eyes flutter with her trying to keep awake, Damon swore he had never seen her look quite as beautiful.

"Hey Damon?" she turned her head to look fully at him, her eyes sparkling and drooping as she spoke.

"Yes Elena?" he said putting extra emphasis on the A as always,

"Thanks for not invading my privacy like you usually do" she laughed with a big smirk on her face and then her face grew sleepier and Damon stood up off her bed.

"Night Elena" he said going towards her window,

"Sweet Dreams Damon" she said as he looked at her one last time and he could have sworn he saw her wink at him before her eyes closer, whether it was Damon seeing things or Elena's lack of judgement when tired he didn't really care he could feel his heart come alight every time they were near, when they touched and when she spoke to him with any hint of affection and Damon knew that every day he fell more in love with this human girl who allowed him to feel so much more that anyone had ever in his entire life, Entire existence to be exact, he thought about her as he sat on the tree outside her window looking in at her sleeping and her eyes fluttered and she smiled one of her rare truly happy smiles in her sleep, and she began murmuring and whispering in her dreams.

Damon really wished he could see what she was dreaming about and then after moments of pondering decided he couldn't invade her privacy, not tonight anyway, he chuckled to himself and thought of how sappy and broody he was getting because of Elena, wonderful sweet caring Elena.

But she was Stefan's, He was out of town and her and Damon had such an indescribable chemistry, Damon couldn't let her ignore her feelings for him anymore and he swore that while Stefan was away he would show her just how good and bad he could be, Stefan didn't know what to do with someone with as much passion and fire just like Elena had, She needed someone daring, exciting, cool, collected, hot, sweet but sinister and she needed Damon.

Elena mumbled in her sleep again catching his attention from his possessive/caring rant and he smiled she really was cute when she slept, he darted back through the open window and brushed a finger over Elena's sleeping face before leaning down to kiss her forehead, as he did this her hand moved in her sleep to brush his and he held her hand while she slept for a while before finally leaving regretfully to go back to the Salvatore mansion, his last words to her were "Till tomorrow my love" letting out a laugh as he said this.

**Edward Cullen** **joke dedicated to King Of The World500 thanks to my first 3 reviewers !**

**If you have any idea's feel free to review and let me know!**


	3. He is just unbelieveable

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, I went on holiday, then had a science gcse and revision... very stressful **

**Once again I don't own the vampire diaries... wish I owned Damon though! Aha**

Elena POV

As I woke the next morning I expected to find Damon there in my room, I expected he would stay and realising he didn't make me feel slightly disappointed. Sometimes Damon and I were polar opposites and sometimes exactly the same, fiery, stubborn, loyal and most of all caring. Once and a while Damon would show me this side of him and every day I wondered which side of Damon i would encounter, that was one of Damons greatest flaws yet best qualities, He was utterly unpredictable.

I remembered last night and my shameful lack of clothing, "_bet Damon got a lot out of that"_ I thought a slight smugness in my head at the thought of being appreciated for something other than being Elena like Stefan did.

"Bet I got a lot out of what, may I ask?" I sat up and turned to see Damon lounging on my bed, I haven't even noticed him show up _"curse vampires"._

"Damon what the hell are you doing here?" I scowled at him hiding my amusement at him examining my teddy in his hands his blue eyes sweeping over the teddy as he turned it around in his hands.

"Elena one; don't curse vampires, two; answer my question, three; I brought you breakfast!" he laughed signalling over to the bedside cabinet showing a coffee and a toasted bagel.

"Erm thanks I guess and Damon...?"

"Yes E l e n a" he smirked taking care to accentuate the letters of my name smoothing them over in his seductive voice. I felt my skin become flushed and my cheeks flame tingles running through my body.

"I like to curse vampires, gives me something to do in my spare time" I laughed at myself. Damon raised his eyebrows clearly not amused at me in any way. He raised a hand to push a strand of hair from my face, I froze at the unexpected touch and leaned into his hand as a reflex, He sat up on my bed and pulled me up to face him, he stared at me and I began to feel self conscious, I moved on my bed shifting under the uncomfortable gaze of Damon.

He lifted my head to look into his ice coloured eyes,

"E l e n a" he whispered, I couldn't pry my eyes from his, it was too passionate, too much lust and longing in the air, too much everything, not enough Damon.

He moved an inch closer, our breathing scarce and tense, I couldn't bring myself to move closer, yet i couldn't back away, He moved so his lips were inches away from mine, one hand on my waist, one on my thigh, I sighed in expected annoyance when Damon pulled away and got off my bed his hands in his pockets, a smirk draped over his perfect face.

"Elena, your disgraceful seducing me like that, It's a good job Stefan isn't here and that I for one have some self control, can't say the same for you can we hmm?" He winked and with that he was gone leaving me there aimlessly feeling like a idiot for nearly and I repeat nearly kissing Damon Salvatore, and Stefan I let my mind be free of him for a second well maybe the whole time I'm with Damon but I'm supposed to be loyal, I can't let myself go there with Damon again however insanely attracted to him I may be, at the moment I sincerely am glad he didn't kiss me and that he has some self control.

I lay back down on my bed again before remembering the food and coffee Damon had brought me, reaching over I grabbed then and looked at the note over the bagel bag "I bet you can't resist!" I scoffed reading this and I could imagine the smirk on his face and the glint in his eyes as he wrote this in his perfect calligraphy handwriting. I would have certainly rolled my eyes if he were still here and probably thrown a cushion or the bagel bag at him...

I sat with the coffee cup in my hands keeping me warm and soothing my thoughts sipping slightly at the coffee every five minutes and munching on the bagel, realising I had been in bed for quite a while I turned to look at my phone checking the time, but as usual I was distracted by a message from Damon flashing impatiently on the screen, I sighed opening the message and laughing as I read it.

Self preservation Elena. xox – Damon

The xox made me laugh more since when was Damon a hugger, then again a message beeped at me, again it was Damon.

Good to see I can make you laugh and you're not getting any xox's now – Damon

I scowled again remembering Damon's little newfound ability and wondered if he was close by, since he heard me laugh,

"_Yeah I am" said the velvet voice in my head making me shudder_

"_Go away Damon, I need to get ready" I thought trying to block him from my head with much disappointment his velvet voice spoke again._

"_Hurry up then, I'm watching!" he laughed his voice echoing in my head, I became embarrassed and he could sense it, He laughed again before adding a "chow Elena"_

I wasn't sure if he had left or not and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out, crinkling the rubbish from my breakfast, I shot it in the bin before grabbing a bra, knickers and some "fun" clothes which to me consisted of a denim skirt and a brown skin-tight vest top from my drawer, I dangled the black lacy bra in my hand and decided to go for purple instead putting the black away wandering to the bathroom and locking the door behind me, frowning as I looked at my phone and had a text from Damon I opened it and sighed.

I prefer the purple one anyway ;) XOX –Damon

"What the hell am I going to do with him" I muttered knowing perfectly well I would probably have another flirty text any minute now...

"Well I do have a few ideas" the sarcastic voice said from outside the bathroom door and I groaned in annoyance.


	4. Should I? or shoulden't I?

Elena POV

I ignored the fact that Damon was straight outside the bathroom door, and hopped into the shower letting the warm water sooth and relax me, I let out a small moan and switched off the shower, "I hope that moan wasn't because you were thinking about me Elena?" I could practically see the smirk set on his face and his eyebrows lifted set in a cool arrogance, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the white towel and wrapped in around myself before turning to look in the mirror, my face looked flushed and healthy giving a tinted glow, my mocha wet hair hung in loose curls framing my face and insinuating my chocolate eyes and for once I felt at peace. I closed my eyes feeling relaxed and felt a hand on my wet shoulder, feeling startled I snapped open my eyes to see Damons smirk and clear blue eyes staring right at me set in the usual sluggish seductive glint. I licked my lips instinctively before realising my mistake he turned me to face him his gaze never leaving mine.

Half of me wanted to scream at him to leave as I was just stood in a towel. Half of me wanted to melt into him and give into my deepest desires, I could feel my cheeks flaming and my legs wobbling under the crushing atmosphere that lied still within the room, Damon's hands lightly brushed my shoulders and his face so serious now that his eyes burned into mine with electricity that coursed and raged through my veins sending more blood to my already glowing cheeks, he slowly moved his face closer to mine our breaths becoming ragged and with no rhythm to our racing hearts, he moved closer to me leaning forward if I thought my heart had been going fast before this just pushed accelerate he moved his body moulded into mine he was pressed straight against me his nose against mine, I could feel the wall behind me and I knew this was it, there was no backing out now, his eyes still held mine and we become one transfixed with the other, his eyes shifted to my rose coloured lips, then back to my eyes, he closed the gap between us, his lips were soft and heavenly against mine, he was sweet. Tender. An angel, I become totally lost in his kiss and moved my tongue along his addicting lips deepening the kiss. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him, my hands tangled around his neck as we become more passionate and lost with each other, we battled for dominance until he pulled away, I stared at him with a dumbstruck expression and all I could think about was how much more of Damon I wanted and I mean all of him.

Damon POV

I pulled away from Elena; I could feel her heart racing and her body reacting to me just like mine did to her it was agonising, I didn't want her to choose me like this just to throw me away later when Stefan came back, I needed her to want me, be lost in thoughts of me and next time it would be her that did the seducing and chasing, and I knew that with one kiss I had her, she was hooked soon she would love me just like I love her she just needed to see what I really mean to her, I just needed to show her. Just once but I also need to deliver the message I came here to deliver and add one more burden to her list of growing problems.

"Elena We need to leave, pack your stuff, get ready and hurry, I will be back soon" I kissed her quickly on her cheek leaving her gasping wanting more and as I disappeared I laughed.

Elena POV

He left me standing there in a towel, by myself, with no explanation of what we were doing, our situation, why I was needing to pack and the kiss. Oh the kiss even the thought of it screamed at me about my choice of brothers and Stefan, sure we weren't together now and I didn't feel dirty or unfaithful and I knew for one thing I didn't regret it and next time in hell I would do it again.

Looking at myself in the mirror again I smiled, although I was truly annoyed at Damon for breaking the kiss when I really wanted to continue, I felt truly happy, he made me happy for the first time in a while, closing the bathroom door I started to get dressed and when done slipped out from the bathroom and into my room to see Damon sat on my bed with my case packed and a smirk set on his face.

"Okay then off we go" he grabbed both the cases and headed down the stairs me following behind him practically touching him, bumping into Jeremy on the way up Damon's smirk grew wider reminding me of a Cheshire cat and I laughed causing Damon to turn and glare as I knew he heard that thought just as loud as if I had spoke it.

"Erm Elena where you going?" Jeremy asked pulling a confused and concerned expression at me and staring at the suitcases in Damon's hand.

Before I could even comprehend the question and an answer Damon beat me to it giving Jeremy a prize winning smirk he pulled me down the stairs and turned to look at Jeremy.

"Romantic getaway, Me, Elena, Alcohol, A hotel with one room" he added with a wink causing Jeremy to shudder and look a tad queasy, shooting a look of desperation at me pleading with me.

"Just a road trip Jer, nothing like that, more like I have no idea, a hotel with two separate rooms and don't tell Jenna please" I asked smiling and waving as I was dragged out the door and into Damons sports car.

He shoved the suitcases in the boot and opened my door signalling for me to do so, when I was sat in with the belt buckled he closed the door smirking at a confounded Jer in the doorway and moved to get in the car on the other side, He cast a wink at Jer and I turned from Damon to Jer to Damon again to be caught by his lips, I couldn't control myself, automatically my arms hooked around his neck and he deepened the kiss before releasing me, my cheeks were flushed, Jeremy was still stood in the doorway as I saw Damon wave as I slunk in my seat not wanting to have any eye contact with my brother at all as of this moment that was all highly embarrassing after my speech in the house and I knew that was exactly why Damon had kissed me.

"Well Elena that was unexpected, seeing as this isn't a Romantic getaway and you are not sharing a room with me" I turned to glare at him seeing him smirking back at me.

"You're impossible Damon Salvatore" I growled turning my back on him to stare out the window.

"I think you'll find that everything is possible Elena" he whispered into my ear his lips lightly brushing my cheek as he moved away.

**Okay so please review ! Can't wait to see what you think...**

**What do you think is the reason behind the road trip and will it give us a clue to Damons mystery mind powers! Love Steph x**


	5. Motels, Damon Great Combination?

**Hey again thanks to everyone who reviewed **** you really make my day... so here's another chapter hope you like it if you have any ideas on how the next chapter should go review or message me!**

My eyes shifted to Damon again as he started the car and sped off, my gaze running along his whole face and body drinking in every part of him slowly, The whole thing with Jer had been entirely forgotten as soon as he spoke to me in such sarcastic yet seducing tones, and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered uncontrollably and my heart accelerated beyond belief,

"Elena?" He shifted his eyes to me, a slight smile quirking at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah Damon" I mumbled feeling more embarrassed than I already was as the Jer incident from a few seconds ago sprung to mind, now I was purposely checking Damon out and he knew that I was, also the whole bathroom situation had not been mentioned and as Damons face was growing more amused by the second I guess he knew exactly what he needed to say.

"Well Damon?" I asked urging him to speak first, I wasn't sure what I wanted him to say but I knew fine well he could sense my thoughts and feelings, so this should be no bother for him, assuming he could actually sense my mood right about now.

"Well what Elena" he asked turning his face away from the road to look at me, a cheeky glint in his eyes,

"You know what Damon" I muttered turning to face him, my composure melted as soon as I turned, I remembered the situation from earlier, the way he melted into me, the way his lips felt against mine, the electricity of us together and the hurt I felt when he pulled away, My mind dreamed away as images of Damon flashed into my head, his face, his perfect chest which I undoubtedly knew from that time I saw him in Stefan's room and buttoned his shirt.

"I assume from the indecent Images going through your mind right about now that you want to talk about earlier" the smirk on his face grew as I blushed,

"Yes Damon I do. And you know fine well those Images were not Indecent" I muttered scowling at him,

"But since you already know what's on my mind Damon, why don't you let me show you" whispering seductively I ran a hand along the side of his face feeling the soft skin and slowly gliding my hand down across his shoulder, he turned his head back to the road ignoring me and slowly shook his head, deciding it wasn't working I ran my hand along his covered chest feeling the smooth chiselled abs underneath the shirt and he shuddered at my touch, at this one response I was gasping for more, gaining a new confidence I lightly moved my hand along his thigh and felt him stiffen before he grabbed my hand and removed it from his leg.

"What's the matter Damon" smiling innocently at him, I placed my hand on his face turning him to look at me, his clear blue eyes were filled with lust and I could see he was on the verge of giving in, it wouldn't be long now.

He pulled away and averted his eyes back to the road casually glancing over at me once or twice, I slowly turned down the heating in the car and then sighed fanning my face with my hand,

"Hot in here isn't it?" I asked seeing his gaze flicker to me then back to the road his brows furrowed in concentration, I proceeded with my plan, first I removed my jacket ever so slowly shimmying it down over my arms and being thankful for the purple push up bra and vest top I was wearing they severely helped me out, Once again his eyes flickered to my face and then over my body, lingering on my tanned legs which were uncovered due to the weather being too hot for tights or jeans, and the denim skirt was very flattering on them hugging my curves tightly creating a perfect shape.

Damon smirked as his eyes were back on the road and he pulled to a stop at a motel, before hopping out and signalling at me to do so too, he grabbed the bags from the trunk and sauntered his way over to the doors, He waited at the doors for me to catch up smirking at me and ushering us inside.

We walked over to the reception, where a pretty blonde girl sat, she automatically smiled as she saw Damon and glanced at me not paying a second glance afterwards, "Hey I'm Becky, what can I do for you today" she said looking at Damon with a large seductive smile,

"Two rooms please" he said smirking at me and then giving a huge smile to Becky,

"Actually make that one room" I said casually, giving my own smirk to Damon and wrapping one arm around his waist, he raised his eyebrows at me then turned back to the girl who looked at us questionably.

"Erm okay, how long will you be staying" she said still looking at Damon with the huge smile still in place, "One night" I snapped looking up at Damon who still seemed speechless, my grip on him loosened a bit as she scowled and handed over a key, "enjoy your stay" she muttered before turning around and Ignoring us. The walk to our room was slow and tense, my arm had left Damon the minute he picked up the bags and set off, the room was on the top floor to the lift was the main option mostly for me since I knew Damon could make his way up to the fifth floor in 3 seconds flat. As soon as the bags were down in the lift I couldn't contain myself, my arms snaked around Damon's neck, and I pressed myself against him, gluing my lips to his, he didn't fight me, he kissed me back as hungrily and passionately as I kissed him, I deepened the kiss running my tongue along his lips savouring the taste of him, His arms held my waist steady and hearing the beep of the lift as it opened he pulled away leaving me gasping, and desperately needing more, he smirked at me,

"Self control Elena" he whispered into my ear before grabbing the bags and taking them down a hallway, with me rapidly following behind, when he reached our door he opened it letting me inside first, before following me in and laying the bags on the bed in the middle of the room, he closed the door brushing me as he did so.

Then he grabbed me, his hands snaked my waist as my arms entwined around his neck, our lips met savagely and fought against one another, he deepened the kiss and our tongues battled for dominance, he broke away as I moaned against his lips, he placed soft butterfly kisses along my neck, then claimed my lips again moving a hand to run through my hair, I pressed my body against him, desperately telling him I needed more, my arms dropped from his neck to slowly unbutton his shirt before he shrugged it off his shoulders, I looked at his chiselled chest and perfect abs, before kissing him harder melting into him, my hands traced his chest embellishing the soft skin and hand muscle underneath, he moaned against my lips and moved his hands to pull my t-shirt off leaving my lips for a second, he glanced at me appreciatively especially at the purple bra, and moved his head to place kisses along my stomach working his way up to my lips again, my fingers hooked along the waistband of Damons jeans pulling him against me with sheer force and hunger for him, then I heard a faint noise, a phone, Damon's phone, he broke from me and answered it quickly.

"Yeah we're here, bye" he put the phone down and shot his T-shirt back on, before flinging mine back at me.

"What the hell Damon" I shouted; glaring at him with everything I could comprehend.

"Stefan's on his way" he muttered.

**... Did you like it? Please review! I love to know what you think...**

**Hope you like the cliff-hanger, what should Elena do now?**


	6. Another Bathroom Incident!

**Disclaimer: Vampire diaries and its characters belong to CW and L. **

They say love is recognisable and when two people find it nothing in the world will ever tear them apart, because no matter what they have each other, but if you live in some worlds this is maybe just left to humanity because only humans have feelings right? But is there an exception I hear you ask. Are there two people out there who are destined to be together but both forget it, one feels they are not good enough, the other has been hurt too much to risk it again yet both would willingly die for the other and make the sacrifice of true deniable love.

**Elena POV**

"Stefan's on his way" It played over and over again in her head, crushing down and bringing tears to her eyes, Elena didn't understand which she was more upset about, the fact that Stefan was on his way here and she had just been about to sleep with Damon without letting Stefan know where he stood with her and knowing he would be without a doubt upset at the least, or that Stefan was on his way and ruining a perfect moment for her and hopefully for Damon.

"Elena stop winding yourself up your giving me a headache" Damon now wearing his shirt and moving to hid his bags in the bathroom away from Stefan snapped her from her thoughts and brought her back into the reality of the situation.

Elena grabbed her vest top from where it now lay in a bundle by her feet and pulled it over her head hastily before moving into the bathroom where Damon had retreated too, to fix her hair from where Damons hands and swooped through it making it somewhat tousled just like his own, Walking into the bathroom she saw Damon checking his appearance in the mirror and giving her a large smirk as she met his eyes in the dingy hotel mirror,

"God do you have to be so full of yourself" His eyes sparkled as I said this, he turned around at a inhuman speed so his body was pressed against mine and his breath tickled my face

"You weren't complaining about these good looks earlier Elena because it wasn't me doing the seducing" he whispered in my ear moving so his lips barely brushed my cheek then he pulled away and smirked again,

"Elena your tops on Inside out by the way" he laughed as he left the room, I looked in the mirror shuddered at my stupidity and pulled off the top before turning to leave for the room with a scowl set in place,

"Damon I need a top from my Case" I shouted storming into the room to lay eyes on a highly amused Damon with his hands behind his head laying on the bed leaning against the hotel pillows he was staring shamelessly in my direction at my bra and skirt ensemble, his eyes flickered to something else in the room every second the smirk on his face growing as my scowl , my eyes followed his glances seeing Stefan as serious as ever stood by the door clearly not knowing what the hell to think of this situation that I had now put us all in, my mouth dropped open as my eyes met his and I made a dash for the bathroom slamming the door behind me and dropping to the floor, from outside in the room I heard the sound of someone heaving themselves up and the unzipping of a case, a loud knock scared me as someone banged on the bathroom door, I heaved myself up to open the door slightly and peek out.

"Elena, top" Damon shoved the piece of clothing at me and smirked closing the door from the outside, I again collapsed against the door for a couple of minutes debating on whether I should actually face both brothers after that horrible incident, deciding it could be a lot worse which consisted of Stefan witnessing my earlier terribly pathetic seducing of his brother, standing up from the hotel bathroom floor I quickly pulled on the "top" which was barely enough to cover my Bra and showed all my stomach and I dreaded to think what else was in my case realising that Damon had packed it, Sighing and composing my embarrassed expression I opened the door, peeking my head round first to check the expressions of the two brothers.

"Hi" I greeted Stefan with a quiet smile and turned to glare at Damon who was looking extremely happy with himself set back in his same position on the bed,

"What's this Damon?" I asked pulling at the tiny bit of fabric covering my bra which Damon considered an appropriate top,

"That princess is much more than you were wearing five minutes ago" he laughed at me causing me to blush and look at them (mostly Stefan) with honest apologetic eyes,

"Yeah sorry about that" I answered glancing at Stefan as I did so, he didn't look to meet my gaze, his eyes stony and hard staring at the floor in front of him,

"Hey I'm not complaining, you can wear as less as you want around here Elena, I'm not shy" The smirk was ever growing on Damons face and his eyes sparkled with satisfied amusement,

"Well Elena, Stefan was just filling me in on his activities while he has been gone for the past two days, and he wanted to say goodbye" Stefan looked up as Damon spoke and he smiled sadly, his green eyes still held nothing and no emotion was conveyed on the rest of his face.

"Yeah, Damon can fill you in, Bye Elena" he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around me and moving his lips to my ear, "Be Safe" he whispered letting go of me and glancing at Damon who still remained the same, the huge smirk etched as if permanently on his heartbreaking face.

"Always" I whispered and Damon looked at me puzzled, the smirk having faltered after he decided he didn't know something, just like a small child not knowing a secret, Damon hopped off the bed and was next to me in a second, his arm hanging over my shoulder casually.

"Take care of her brother" Stefan looked straight into Damon's eyes as her spoke, not giving Damon a chance to answer. He was gone.

"Now where were we" Damon asked his arm dropping to snake my waist and turn me to face him.

**What do you think? Hmm wonder what Stefan told Damon?**

**Does Stefan know about Damon and Elena? Hmmm?**


	7. Seductive to say at the least

**Wow I can't believe I have 17 reviews! Hopefully I can get 20 by the end of this chapter (hint, hint!) ;) , Thanks for everyone who reviewed, added this story to alerts or added it as a favourite story, you are all awesome much love **** hope you like this chapter!**

**Elena POV**

Feeling Damons strong well built arms snaking themselves around my waist bringing me closer pressed against him I shuddered, Damons head was now resting casually on my shoulder a large smirk plastered upon his face and his eyebrows raised at me suggestively. I pulled from Damons tight grasp and turned to face him leaving a few inches between us, his smirk turned into a pout and then back to the smirk again as I laughed at him.

"Aw why are you ruining all my fun Elena?" His eyes drifted at mine and he moved just a couple of inches closer to me, his hand moves to trail my arms and he laughed again at my lack of clothing and my trying to stay focused expression,

"Damon we need to talk." I tried to reason with him as he played with my hair twirling it with the hand that had now reached my face,

"Aw Elena but we have funner things to be doing, don't you remember" his lips crashed down upon mine and we moved passionately and in sync with one another our mouths meeting hungrily as he pushed me up against the wall near the bathroom door, I moaned and my hands moved to thread into the back of his hair pulling him tighter against me, if that had been possible in any way. Damon reached to hook one of my legs around his waist and I pulled the other up so both legs wrapped around him, My denim skirt was now bunched up a little and seriously getting on my nerves. Damon's arms gripped my waist before moving me at inhuman speed and laying me down upon the hotel bed, He kneeled over me his lust filled eyes meeting mine before his mouth claimed mine again, my arms still hooked around his neck moved to trace the sides of his chest before grabbing his shirt and pulling it to come over his head to which he happily obliged, since I was only wearing my underwear, denim skirt and that poor excuse of a T-shirt Damon had packed for me, It automatically drew my mind back to the Stefan, no shirt bathroom incident and how I had no Idea of what was going on, and to be fair I really needed to know since it was literally my life on the line. Damon was now planting kisses on my neck, just at the pulse point which I knew why he was totally drawn to do that, Stupid vampires.

I pulled away from Damon again, turning my head to the side and whispering "Stop, Damon, Stop"

He lifted his head to look at me his hair falling around his face in its usual ebony tousled way but this way more sexier than usual and nearly distracted me once more from my goal,

"Damon, I want to do this you know I do, But I need to know what's going on. What did Stefan say?"

His eyes looked amused before the large smirk lit up his face again and he leaned to my ear and whispered seductively "I knew you wanted me",

I rolled my eyes at this comment and muttered "Damon" showing him that I was indeed serious about this conversation, Damon sighed rolling over off me and leaning on his side to stare at me, I did the same turning propping my head up with my elbow to stare right into those bright blue eyes,

"Okay Elena, we'll do it your way, this now, Fun later" He smirked rolling his eyes at me and then his face turned slightly more serious.

"Well before you Came out of the bathroom shirtless and stunned both me and with your considerable lack of attire and then bombarded back into the bathroom causing me to have to pick out a better form of clothing for you" He smirked at me, I was glaring at him now, he then opened his mouth to continue,

"Stefan informed me that he is going to visit you're Vamp Mommy Isobel, and that's about it" He looked at me taking in my expression.

"That's all he said?" I asked wondering if Stefan mentioned the lack of clothing situation just after the horrific and utterly embarrassing Incident,

"Yes, why?" Damon fixed me with intruding eyes willing me to continue,

"I just thought That he would have mentioned that Incident, I mean it's not every day someone see's their ex-girlfriend half naked in a hotel room with their brother" I said this like a statement putting the hard facts on the table and giving Damon a shocked look.

"Well I guess he can't be too bothered then, he just gave me one of them terrible looks, you know the one with the raised eyebrows? And then I got you that top and gave it too your naughty little self" He winked at me and then tugged at the tiny piece of fabric I was wearing that he considered appropriate clothing.

"I mean I didn't even think you would have the nerve to leave the bathroom in this" He smirked still playing with the fabric; His fingers lightly brushed my stomach as he did so.

"Well seeing as I had already left the bathroom with no top on, it couldn't get any worse, speaking of which what the hell did you pack in my case" He shrugged a large smirk on his face, I jumped up off the bed and grabbed case opening it out onto the floor, pulling out each piece of clothing individually, I noticed that It was all new with tags, nothing old or mine and certainly not appropriate, there was slinky, lacy see through tops, skin tight just like the tiny miniskirts I had just found and Black shiny trousers which I pulled out next, I was dreading to see what underwear he had packed, Opening the case wider there was a collection of brand new matching bra's and thongs all black and seductively gorgeous, full of lace and frills, I turned to see Damon still on the bed laid watching me a evil glint in his eyes as he took in my expression.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but I do have better fashion sense than you, and They are all very nice" He added a wink before using his vampire speed to be next to me grabbing an outfit from the case and shoving It in my arms.

"Go get changed we're going out, The night is young and I need a drink" I glared back at him but made my way to the bathroom to get changed slamming the door behind me, laying the bundle in my hands over the bathroom rails I grew annoyed at Damon for picking out such clothing, I signed there was nothing I could do about it now, removing my clothes I picked up the first things, one of the black lacy bra and thong set, all back with two red stripes on each side, putting them on I looked at the top Damon had given to me. It was a black corset style with lace sleeves in a seductive flower pattern, shoving it on and tightening the back I finally reached for the skin tight shiny trousers left over the rail, they I decided were probably my favourite piece of clothing ever not that I would tell Damon that. Hearing a silky smooth voice whisper _"Too late"_ in my head I sighed.

Tonight was going to be a very long night...

**Please, please review, I totally want 20 reviews hopefully before I post the next chapter but if I don't get them I'll post it anyways thanks to those who reviewed! Love you guys**


	8. Ooh la la and Girlfriends

**Hey **** I got 20 reviews from you guys I was thrilled this morning when I noticed! Thanks to everyone who reviewed... **

**How sad was this week's episode (Damon bath scene) When he talks about Elena **** bless him! Awe's he's soooo HOT though Aha 3 I love Delena**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! Just toying with the characters- Owned by CW and L.!**

**Elena POV**

I gathered up all of my clothes and stormed from the bathroom, scowl set on my face. Damon was stood shirtless outside the door waiting for me to come out, as I left Damon smirked at me glaring at him and brushed past me to go into the bathroom, He had sat the most gorgeous pair of high heeled black shoes on the bed with a little note scribbled in his perfect calligraphy saying "Sorry", I smiled and sat on the bed to put them on just as Damon left the bathroom wearing another black shirt only buttoned up three quarters of the way so his chiselled chest could be seen underneath. He smiled at me as he started to move towards me and grabbed my hand to pull me up off the bed.

"You ready to go?" He asked smirking at me his eyes scanning my body admiring his handy work and design skills probably.

"Yeah See something you like Damon" I smirked back at him and his gawking face before he composed himself and put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the door opening it and stepping aside to let me leave first,

"After you Miss. Gilbert" he whispered in my ear his lips brushing my cheek as he moved sending Goosebumps all over my skin, I walked past him swaying my hips and smirking at him.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore" He then continued to walk with me and we moved to the lift we had kissed in earlier, Damon knew I was thinking about this and his smirk grew as soon as we entered the lift, he leaned past me to press the button once again brushing me causing my skin to grow more and more tingly from his touch. We stood in silence his arm still draped over my shoulder, me ignoring him and him gazing from the corner of his eyes at me, when the lift stopped we both left to walk past the pretty blond receptionist again, I glared at her as we left and she glared back, Damon's arm moved to wrap around my waist making me feel slightly smug about myself.

Damon and I walked to his car and he opened the door to let me in first before getting in on the other side,

"Where are we going Damon" I asked smiling at him,

"A little bar I know called "Minx" One of my Erm old friends owns it" He moved his eyes to the road staring ahead and humming to himself,

"An old friend?" Damon seemed unsure to mention this "Old friend" making me so much more suspicious of him, I decided to use my persuasive skills to edge him on to tell me, putting my hold over Damon into some use I brushed my fingers over his face causing him to instinctively lean into me like I had earlier with him, Damon glanced at me as my fingers trailed along the side of his face and along his Jaw, Damon pulled up outside a bar giving me no time to continue and he noticed this, smirked and kissed each of my finger tips in a sweet fashion,

"Come on Miss. Gilbert" He said raising his eyebrows and getting out of the car signalling for me to get out as well, when I made no attempt to move from my seat Damon moved around to my side of the car and opened the door leaning over to unbuckle my belt for me before lifting me bridal style out of the car so my hands had to wrap around his neck, his eyebrows were raised suggestively as he put me down on the floor but not far enough away from him so that I couldn't get away without touching part of his face as I moved.

" Elena you better tell me what's wrong now because I don't want you moping all night especially when I have to share a room with you later" His face was serious now looking deep into my eyes as I steadied my pulse and breathing,

"Whose bar is this?" I asked looking straight into his eyes just as he looked into mine, I saw his eyes turn annoyed to upset to amused in a space of 3 seconds but long enough for me to grow annoyed at Damon.

"I already told you Elena, an old friend's" his eyes were still highly amused although his face was serious, he moved his hands to rest on my shoulders and he looked into my eyes his bright blue staring into my mocha brown.

"An old Girlfriends?" I quizzed trying not to should too interested or upset or jealous which was defiantly what I was, not that Damon would find that out, ever.

"Well Yes but what does that matter? Me and you are a team right? We stick together, no bringing people home tonight, no one-night stands, loyal yes?" He didn't drop his gaze from mine and I stared right back at him full of relief and kind of amused at him.

"Yeah we are, come on then I'm being daft" I grabbed Damon's hand brushing it from my shoulder to drag him into the club but he pulled me back and locked my lips with his letting one hand cup my face and one stay entwined with my hand, It was a sweet tender kiss unlike any other we had shared with each other, there was something about this kiss which whispered "I love you".

When he released me he dragged me just like I had attempted to do with his a second ago into the club "minx" and straight over to the bar where he ordered me a vodka and coke and himself a usual Bourbon making me smile while sipping at my drink, the club was fairly big with a dance floor of which was covered with drunk people dancing and booths where couples sat close and snug together. Downing my drink and watching Damon do the same I heard my favourite song "Ooh la la" by goldfrapp starting to play and I shifted uncomfortably wanting to dance with Damon but suddenly to chicken to ask him. Damon noticed and grabbed my hand entwining our fingers leading me to the dance floor.

The song was seductive and hot, It fit Damon so well and watching his dance was utterly irresistible, reaching the dance floor he turned me so by back was against his chest and started dancing grinding himself against my back and behind his hands holding my waist guiding my movements as I danced with my own grinding movements in front of him letting the music hold me and compel my movements with its sexy beat and lyrics.


	9. and That was the moment I fell in love

**Here's chapter 8 guys hope you like it! Please review **

When the song ended and moved to a slow waltz type of tune I couldn't tell who was more disappointed me or Damon, turning to look at his face with a sheepish goofy grin on my face I became lost in the cool enchantment that he was now projecting with his eyes, Damon raised his hands back to my waist and I moved mine to his shoulders before laying my head on his chest just below his shoulder, we swayed slowly to the sweet music Damons head leaned against mine lost in the perfection that surrounded us. One of Damons hands found my face tilting my chin upwards so I could look into his eyes, his lips found mine, this kiss was so different than the others we had ever shared. This wasn't about lust, it wasn't passionate like the others, it wasn't leading to anything else. This kiss was pure, raw undivided love from two equal partners this was Damon and I binding ourselves to one another and showing each other just how we both felt matching the same as the other.

When we both broke apart our foreheads rested against each other's and we gazed into each other's eyes, his Ice blue against my warm brown, For once I felt complete and nothing in the world could ever ruin this moment ever. This moment if anyone one was interested was the moment I truly fell in love with Damon Salvatore, could I accept that love just yet maybe, maybe not, I couldn't really form any sort of coherent thought as Damon placed a chaste Kiss on my lips once more smiling as he did so. Damon grabbed my hand as the song ended and we walked back over to the bar where I happily ordered the same drinks as before but with extra vodka in mine. I figured I needed a bit more fun for now.

Downing my Drink just like before I turned to watch Damon from the corner of my eye sipping faithfully at his bourbon and chatting while smirking at the girl behind the bar whom I had spoken too just those few moments before to order the drinks. I felt the twang of jealousy as she touched his arm smiling at him as he joked at her and she laughed. Not knowing the conversation he was having I quickly leaned over a bit to listen in,

"Damon I missed you" the girl said flicking her golden curly locks and brushing her hand on his arm again,

"I'm surprised to say I missed you too" He replied as he sipped his drink again, that was all I wanted to hear and happily tuned out of their conversation ordering myself a heap of alcoholic drinks to ease my stress gulping them down quickly and quietly ordering more and more when I had finished, of course I could still hear the giggling girl talking to Damon yet this slowly drifted away at each drink I consumed until I was sat with a huge probably half sleep annoyed face glancing over at Damon once again, his eyes slipped over to meet my probably gaze and I turned away looking at the man next to me who smiled appreciably in my direction, he was blonde and curly haired just like the girl behind the counter he looked similarly like her as well, he was quite handsome in the weird good-looking best friends brother way. He opened his mouth as if to speak to me then I felt an arm sling over my shoulders, smelling the same Musky sent that was Damons I didn't need to turn for confirmation. Damon also reached to grab my hand again to slowly pull me off the chair and away from the man that had just been about to talk to me now.

I let Damon guide my moodily drunk sleepy self through the dancing crowd, booths full of drunk couples and through the club doors where he continued to drag me along towards the car although I staggered in little steps in my heels, he opened the car door leaving me to fumble on my own side of the car to open the door, once covering this task which took me five minutes longer than it should of took me I looked once again at Damon who was getting Impatient each second but he made no attempt to help me in any way leaving me to the door and the awkward possession of trying to get in the car without falling flat on my face. Damon was silent the whole drive home and I somehow must of drifted to un-conciseness on the way back to the motel as I felt strong arms picking me up and carrying me to a lift as I think I heard the soft ping as the doors opened to whatever floor we were on, I felt my weight being dropped and my feet landing on the floor as I leaned against Damon as he opened the door before picking me back up again, He carried me onto the large bed dropping me on it and moving to close the door as I heard a large slam.

I felt my shoes being pulled swiftly from my feet and then my skin tight trousers being pulled off of me slowly and carefully before probably being shot on the floor as I heard a soft thump, the top was the next to leave being softly pulled over my head as my body was lifted up my a smooth hand, Somewhere I heard a case open from inside the room and a large baggy shirt was pulled over my head and it was soft and baggy just reaching my thighs, Damon then lifted me again to wrap me in the covers of the bed before jumping in himself wearing just boxers by the feel of him behind me, I slowly sat up in the bed my hand reaching up my top to unclasp my bra and shot it across the room before flopping back onto the bed in a heap, I reached in my fumbled drunken state for the warm body next to me wrapping my arms around him and leaning my head on his chest until his arm wrapped around me and I was consumed by darkness.


	10. The next morning

**Hey hope you have liked all the chapters so far! Please review **** If you have any Ideas on how other chapters should go or any Ideas let me know thanks xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries :'(**

My Eyes slowly opened squinting at the beam of light that was seeping through the curtains, My head was pounding and the room started to spin as I heaved myself up and groaned at the pain in my head and feet where the giant heels had been last night. Oh damn last night, I didn't really remember what had happened just the faint annoyance I felt towards something or someone blonde, I remembered my first drink of the night and Dancing the sexy song with Damon and the slow moment waltz where we kissed again. Other than that I was pretty clueless and confused, I rubbed my head with my hand mumbling curse words as the room hazed into view, I moved my hand and brushed a cool body next to mine, I turned to see Damon fast asleep next to me shirtless and hopefully not naked, if something had happened I sure as hell didn't remember it. Panicking I looked down at myself to see what I was wearing if anything, It was a designer men's gray shirt baggy and soft against my skin, I wasn't wearing a bra and I did have underwear on, the shirt reached just above my thighs leaving a small gap between the bottom of the shirt and my bum. The shirt smelt musky and off Damon as I took a deep breath and brushed the shirts fabric against my face turning to peak at Damon from the corner of my eyes.

He looked so peaceful as he slept, so at ease and different than his normal self, no smirk just a world class pout on that perfect face, his dark hair fell around his face messy and shiny framing his delectable pale skin, I took the time to glance at his shirtless form as he moved in his sleep moving the quilt from his torso and mumbling his lips trembling ever so slightly, his muscles were rock hard in his chest and smooth as I ran my hand along his chest swirling my fingers in light curled patterns over the smoothness. Damon stirred once again and I moved my hand off him leaving him to sleep.

I stumbled from the hotel bed laying a towel on the end of the it and grabbed my bag on the way to the bathroom taking small steps to be quiet and leave Damon sleep, rolling the case into the bathroom I fumbled through in grabbing a bottle of hotel water from one of the shelves and tablets from my bag, downing the tablets with a large gulp of water, I hopped into the shower washing my hair and leaving it cascading in its mocha curls around my head. As I jumped from the shower I remembered I didn't have a towel and cursed myself muttering as I peeked around the bathroom door, the towel sat on the end of the bed where I had left it and called out Idiot to me as I glared half hidden behind the bathroom door. Damon was still asleep his chest rising and falling as he breathed, he had moved and rolled over to be facing exactly where the towel was and I was praying that he was still asleep and not about to pounce at me any minute now. Gathering up my remaining shreds of courage I opened the bathroom door slightly more and when receiving no movement from Damon at all made a mad dash from the towel grabbing it from the bed and wrapping it around me as I attempted to move back to the bathroom holding onto my towel for dear life, I grabbed underwear from my case running into the bathroom and quickly getting changed into one of the racier pieces of underwear Damon had brought for me, all black and blood red with frills and corset type bra, Wrapping the towel around myself again I left the bathroom moving to the bed again to see if Damon was still asleep and then when he was, turning to grab clothes from my case.

I heard a muffled stirring from behind me and froze before I heard him sit up and stop moving as he saw me,

"Nice Elena, very classy, although I would have preferred you wake me up in a much different way this morning" I could almost see the smirk on his face and when I turned and looked, he was right behind me his breath tickled my face and my eyes scanned his body where he was still shirtless and stood in a pair of black boxers which looked soooo perfect on him and he filled completely, you really had no Idea, I inhaled slowly trying and failing at calming down my now erratic breathing Damon noticing this moved his hands over my covered body moving towards my waist holding me there still in front of him, his lips moved closer to me and I moved an inch forward in anticipation, Damon closed the gap his soft lips meeting mine, he kissed me sweetly but with a passion I had never in my life encountered before it seemed every kiss with Damon was different and more exciting in a new way, his teeth nipped at my lip and I opened my mouth allowing him entrance massaging my tongue against his. My hands moved from where they had been laying at my sides to hook around Damon's neck tangling in his hair and sweeping Down to trace his fine abs and chest trailing smooth circles and patterns teasing him as he moaned into my mouth and his hands moved to unhook my towel letting it fall to the ground at our feet, not breaking the kiss he let me slowly back him against the bed before we tumbled upon it lost in our own pleasure of the kiss.

I moved and broke apart from the kiss straddling him trailing my patterns on his chest again as he shivered at my touch, Damon pulled me back into a ferocious kiss his hands knotting in the back of my hair and sliding over every inch of my body, Damon switched our positions so I was below him and began to place little butterfly kissed along my face and neck swirling his tongue over my pulse point as I moved my neck to the side moaning as he sucked on my sensitive skin not breaking the skin as his fangs showed and he brushed them over my skin teasing me. He then moved lower kissing downwards till he reached the bottom of my stomach and then back up again until he reached my mouth once more and he toppled us over for me to be straddling him again, I pulled him back into a passionate kiss as he played with the soft lace on my bra and moved his hand to unhook the back just as his fingers reached the clasp our Door burst open and Isobel and Stefan stood there alarmed looks spread over their faces.

**Aha I feel so cruel right now! Gave you some Delena action just to take it away again! I promise soon there will be more Delena fun but their relationship needs to build up a bit more yet before anything can happen sorry! Please review**


	11. Bestfriends,Boyfriends and Brothers

**Aha I feel soooo cruel for that last chapter and I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated sooner, I can't seem to think why I didn't update ? Hmmm**

Stefan and Isobel stood in the doorway utterly gobsmacked at Damon and I, most of all Stefan looked hurt he looked very hurt and I automatically felt guilty seeing his pain then remembering that I was making no rush to move and that Damon probably couldn't move because I was straddling him in underwear. Mental note: Lock hotel doors.

Damon snickered and shoved me off of him letting me land with a thump on the bed and scramble quickly to jump under the covers falling from the bed in the process and landing with another thump on my butt on the floor and glaring at Damon as he laughed and made his way to Stefan and Isobel ushering them inside and closing the door behind them. I jumped under the bed covers covering my head and turning in the opposite direction from the three vampires, Damon however found this more amusing and I heard him chuckle louder.

"Well Stefan, Isobel, Thanks for interrupting my little party" I heard Damon laugh again as he spoke and heard the shifting of feet from where I lay in the bed and then the sound and pressure of someone sitting on the end of the bed, knowing it could only be Damon as Isobel wouldn't sit anywhere near me and neither would Stefan now for that matter, having witnessed what they had just witnessed. I kicked out at the point where the pressure was on the bed and hit something soft with a loud thump.

"Wow Elena your Feisty today, Can't keep your hands or legs for that matter away for a second can you?, Fancy a threesome Stefan, Oh wait I need to give you chance to brood, my bad I'll let you Brood then we will continue this about this time tomorrow, I would offer It to you Isobel but your too busy being a world class bitch and I'm sure your Little girl would show you up big time in THAT department" Damon laced his voice with sarcasm and chuckled again at his own little jokes as I could almost picture him sat with his hands in the air raised in mock surrender, I kicked him again for good measure still keeping my head buried in the quilt, my mouth gaping to myself as I shuddered at what Damon just said to them and how he just highly embarrassed me in front of my "Mother" and Stefan . Could it really get any worse?

Just then I heard the hotel door open once more and three voices sound from the door, oh no I just jinxed it, I heard Caroline, Bonnie and just wait for it...

Jeremy all in the hotel room with a nearly naked and emotionally scarred me, my "Mother", Stefan and Damon who without a doubt would make the next ten minutes a living hell for me.

"Hey guys the dumb blonde downstairs told me this room was under the name Gilbert so what the hell is everyone doing in here?" I heard Caroline speak and Kicked Damon again before he could make some sarcastic and potentially embarrassing Comment In front of everybody, Caroline of course with her Vamp senses noticed the movement as I heard her fall silent.

"Erm who's that" Jer, Bonnie and Caroline asked at the same time and I heard the room fall silent, everything quiet apart from Mine, Bonnie's and Jer's breathing.

"Oh no, Really Damon, Err that's gross, Omg I can't believe you, and with him" I heard Jeremy speak as he realised it was me and Directed his abuse at me half-heartedly, I could almost see him shudder at what he thought I had "Almost" Done...

"Wait Is that?" I heard Bonnie and Caroline speak in sync again; I sat up sheepishly an embarrassed smile on my face as I held the quilt over myself to avoid further embarrassment of myself,

"ELENA GILBERT you did not!" Caroline practically screamed at me and Damon chuckled loudly as he noticed Stefan's scowl growing more and more apparent by the second,

"No I didn't Caroline" I said making my face serious for a second and staring my two best friends and brother in the eyes,

"Well then why are you hiding yourself guiltily with a quilt, if you are decent Elena Gilbert" Caroline asked smirking at me while Bonnie glared at Damon like he had corrupted my Innocence or something, while Jer just looked as though he was about to throw up and Damon was making it worse running a hand along the bottom of my covered leg as he sat in his chosen place at the end of the bed.

"I'm not hiding" I snapped glaring at her as she made her way over to me slowly smirking,

"Well then you won't mind if I just pull this quilt from you then will you" She smirked again her eyes glittering evilly, Before she winked at Damon and he stood up and smirked at me just like Caroline was.

"You Wouldn't" I asked wearily.

"Ah but I would" Then she pulled and the quilt was pulled from me with a big swoosh sound leaving me sat in my very racy, inappropriate underwear in front of three very shocked people, one who couldn't care less and didn't want to be there, One very very amused person raising their eyebrows suggestively and one person who looked in pain due to the facial expressions now going about the room. I signed lifting myself from the bed and Strutting past everybody in my underwear and feeling someone tap my bottom as I walked away towards the bathroom whom was Damon and I turned to shoot him daggers, before slamming the door shut behind me.

Opening the door just small enough to put a hand through, I shouted "Damon, Clothes Please" Hearing a sign and a couple of girly titters probably from Caroline as a very reluctant Damon walked to the door and plonked a ball of clothes into my hand. I closed the bathroom door again and looked at the bundle in my hand, it was one of Damon's shirts that when I put it on only reached just past my thigh, shrugging to myself I left the bathroom meeting the odd faces and overpowering glares, smirks and giggles that followed.

"Well let's get down to business then" I said looking at each person and looking professional,

"Well Elena now's not the time but later, sure me and you will get down to business" I glared daggers at Damon and he smirked at me shrugging and laid down on the quiltless bed with his hands behind his head.

"De-ja-Vu right Stefan, yet that time Elena was topless and well it was just us three, funny how life repeats itself" Just then Stefan Lunged at Damon fangs extended the veins in his eyes throbbing and as black as night.

**Oooooh Hope you Liked it please please pretty please review **** xx**


	12. Then it all went wrong

**Hi I feel cruel, I haven't updated for a while soooo here goes I'm hoping you like it!**

**And I would love it even more if you review especially the 35 people who have added this to their alerts Haha, I love you all... Okay I need to stop rambling now! Btw we still don't know where Elena stands with Stefan or Damon and what's Isobel got to do with anything... **

**I shall introduce Elijah and Klaus, Aha this is still only day two of the road trip! I don't want to make it that Elena fell for Damon over a three day period because she wouldn't do that, So I need to make that clear she does not LOVE Damon yet and She may still have feelings for Stefan **

**Inspiration for the chapter – Dog days are over – Florence and the machine!**

"Damon" I screamed as Stefan lunged at him teeth bared, Damon shrugged and jumped from the bed lazily avoiding Stefan's attack with a look of boredom on his sculpted face, "Stefan" I shouted as the room erupted with a chorus of shrieks and shouts like fireworks in the night sky every November, Caroline looked helpless although her fangs were now extended and the large purple veins had appeared on her airbrushed pale skin. Isobel stood beside the door not even making an attempt at moving or showing any expression or emotion whatsoever, My mind flittered to Stefan and Damon who were involved in a bitter fight, Damon now had the upper hand with Stefan up against the wall and a hand clamped around his neck, there was a wooden chair leg as a makeshift stake in Damon's shoulder and bright red blood pooled from the wound and ran down his arm.

I stood in shock watching as Damon plunged another makeshift stake into Stefan's stomach and dropped Stefan to the ground, I ran to Stefan and threw myself down on the floor next to him, I examined his wound and slowly pulled the chair leg stake from his stomach before turning to look at Damon who was pulling the other chair leg stake from his shoulder wincing as he did so, he then looked to see me beside Stefan and a flash of hurt clouded his face before being replaced with the stony walls I had see so many times before. I laid the Stake in my hands down beside Stefan and stroked a finger along his cheek bone before his green eyes met mine, he wasn't angry anymore only hurt stared back at me. Caroline sighed and Stefan stood to his feet grabbing my hand and pulling me up as well before letting go of me as soon as I was stood, Damon watched from his chosen place in the corner of the room and I noticed how he had now drawn the curtains leaving the room in a dark black gloomy haze with just his bright blue eye's being seen from the corner and when he smirked his teeth and un-retracted fangs pearly white against the blackness. Stefan Retreated to his place beside Isobel and I looked between the brothers shaking my head to myself and counting to ten in my head as I contemplated what I was doing to them both and who I really loved or liked or whatever. I didn't even know myself anymore; I was becoming more like Katherine every day.

I saw Damon's face harden and I realised he must be able to hear me and my inner battle of whom I loved, I shot him a look of anguish and desperation only to see his own face mimicking mine, he avoided my glance and looked at anyone but me letting the atmosphere in the room droop and my heart shatter into a million pieces before my very eyes. I turned to look desperately at Caroline and Bonnie who gave me their own sympathetic glances and Jeremy's face was now hard as stone as he glanced between the two brothers giving them death glares which Damon responded to with his sown glare. Isobel lightly cleared her throat smiling as she did so letting all eyes in the room look at her face,

"Well as Interesting as this little catch up has been, Goodbye Elena, Stefan, Goodbye Damon" Isobel waltzed up to Damon seductively as I stood rooted to the spot in dread of what would happen next, Stefan not waiting to see the outcome left with a short not to Jer, Caroline and Bonnie avoiding the fact that I was still here, Isobel Reached Damon still smiling and he fixed a hard smirk upon his face, My "Mother" placed a chaste kiss upon Damon's lips earning a gasp from Caroline and Bonnie, I stood with a hard face as she deepened the kiss and her arms snaked around Damon's neck, I didn't stay to see anymore grabbing Damon's car keys from the bed I left the room avoiding Damon's gaze as his bright blue eyes met mine from the Kiss with Isobel. I walked like a soldier leaving for battle into the lift slamming a fist onto the 1st floor button and waited until the door's closed.

When the grey door's closed with a ting, I collapsed myself to the floor letting all my emotions over-run me and the silent tears drip down my face with a comforting silver glisten, my face stayed hard as the emotions over took me and the tears fell one by one. When the doors opened I stood walking with passion past the reception and the blonde girl who checked us in, I walked out the Hotel door's not glancing behind me once and jumped into Damon's blue Chevy revving the engine three times, I took one last look at the hotel door's as though I hoped Damon would be stood there trying to get me to forgive him and would not let me leave but take me from the car pull me close let me cry into his chest and whisper sweet comforting words to me in his velvet voice, before lifting my chin and placing the sweetest of kisses upon my lips and saying the one word I wanted to hear "Sorry" , But he wasn't there and he would never do that, Damon Salvatore was no longer in my heart he was shut out the minute he allowed my Isobel to be that close to him, I drove fast from the Hotel car park not once turning back.

**Sooo I know it was short but I had to leave this chapter here, Aha will she ever forgive Damon, Will be ever know why Damon has these new powers, what happened when Elena left the hotel room? What's going on with Stefan, Jer, Bonnie and Caroline...?**

**When will Elijah and Klaus Come to mystic falls?**


	13. The wrong kiss

**So I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the last one but Elena needs to figure out what she feels and Damon will ruin that and make it difficult for her :/ he's soooo shocking!**

I drove so fast I barely saw the road and my eyes blurred as tears continuously flowed over my face leaving shining silvery streaks over my cheekbones, my hands gripped the wheel tightly leaving my knuckles white and the skin over them stretched out. I switched on the radio hoping to sooth myself with soft comforting words only to hear the same song Damon and I had danced to the night before Goldfrapp-Ooh la la, I hummed along with the tune sighing deeply and leaning my head on the wheel as I broke down in sobs and the tears flowed fasted causing my breath to hitch in my throat. The car collided with something and my body jerked further foreword letting my head swing back from its resting place on the wheel and slam back down with such a force that blood pooled from my nose and the window smashed the glass scattering out like a shower of confetti cutting and scratching at my face, I slowly slipped into un-conciseness my vision blurring as I leaned my head against the wheel once more. All I could see was blackness and I couldn't seem to find a light anywhere my sub-conciseness grasped with weak pale hands at the black walls slipping every time I attempted to pull myself from the dark, all I could feel was the pain the physical and mental pain that overshadowed my existence and made me wish I was dead, the hurt and anger towards Damon, the hurt of what I was doing to both brothers , the pressing Issue of Klaus coming for me and the pain of knowing that I was to die sometime leaving all my moments with both brothers being too good to be true. I never felt the strong hands that pulled me from the car, I didn't see that large tree that I had wrapped Damon's car around, I didn't feel the cool lips kiss my forehead and the rescuer that saved me and whispered "I'm Sorry", It Was all dreamlike and unreality.

I awoke in my bed at home with an extremely pissed Jenna sat at the end of my bed, I hurt all over, every bone in my body ached and as I sat up Jenna glared at me watching my pull myself up from bed,

"Where the hell have you been?, You disappear for Three Days with Damon Salvatore, than Jeremy does a runner after you with Caroline and Bonnie and then you show up acting like you're drunk, stumble in through the front door at 3am and stomp to you room in slutty clothes giggling to yourself covered in bruises, Then Elena Gilbert you don't bring any clothes back with you except the ones on your back"

I stared in shock as Jenna spoke fixing my eyes upon hers as she stood from my bed and left the room slamming my door in the process, I rubbed my head and wobbled from bed before moving into the bathroom dropping my clothes in the process, I looked in the mirror at myself to see worn eyes, bruises covering every inch of my body but my face, a cut along my left eyebrow, other than that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I mused over Jenna's words and wondered if Damon cared at all about me and knew I was home or was he still in the motel screwing my mother, my eyes drifted to my neck where the skin seemed plain and missing of some very important detail. A soft knock sounded on the bathroom door and I steadied myself covering my nakedness with a towel and opened the door. Stefan stood there with a soft sorry smile on his face and his bright green eyes sparkled with sorrow, "Stefan" I stuttered pulling the towel to cover more of me letting a pink blush cloud my pale worn face.

"I Erm, I just came to check on you, I. After I left the hotel I was in touch with Caroline later that night she told me about Damon and I'm sorry I know it hurt you and I felt you should know I'm here if you need to talk about anything, about us" His eyes held the slightest hint of hope before he studied my tired confused face and then it vanished and was replaced by the sorrow before.

"Give me two minutes Stefan, I need to talk and you're the only one I can talk too" I smiled sadly and closed the bathroom door again as Stefan sat on the edge of my bed, As soon as the door was locked the tears trailed softly down my face and I jumped in the shower letting the warm water sooth my bruises and cuts, After washing my hair I jumped from the shower again and shoved on the towel quickly brushing my hair as it sprung into curls as I left the bathroom, Stefan was where he had been when I closed the door his hands laying smoothly on his lap and his head hung in defeat, he looked up as I left the bathroom and I smiled at him as he gave me a sad smile before hanging his head once more. I grabbed some clothes from my drawers and hopped back to the bathroom before changing and leaving again. I took my place beside Stefan on my bed and took his cool pale hands in mine.

"Stefan I..."

"No Elena I understand, we don't need to go through all the reasons you choose Damon in the end. I always knew you would from that first moment you both met, It was just a matter of time" He studied my face before he continued.

"Elena I love you, I love you so much but I will learn to love you like a sister and I will do everything in my power to protect you, Isobel is probably the last person you want to hear about now but she wants to help her and your Father John are back in town as we speak" I opened my mouth to protest but Stefan cut me off once more.

"Elena they are here to help, Isobel and John killed Elijah, he's dead' gone. So that means Katherine is free from the tomb. She has taken the liberty of wanting to protect you and stay at the boarding house with my brother and I, I know how you might feel about that but she needs something now. There is some human left in her." His words faltered and he dropped his head again avoiding my eyes. I took Stefan's face in my hands and smiled at him.

"It's okay Stefan, I understand" he moved to place a soft kiss on my cheek after I spoke but I moved my head and kissed his lips chastely before pulling away.

"Our last kiss should have been where we loved each other the right way" I said before he pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around me as if he were afraid to let go.

...

If the friends had taken the time to ignore their emotions for a split second they would have noticed the figure outside the window looking in on what seemed to be a happy couple, but they didn't see him, or the tear that left his bright blue eyes as he bowed his head in defeat so his dark tousled hair fell around his perfect face. If they had seen him maybe they could have saved many lives that night.

**Btw I am now having it so Elijah was already in town like in the TV series but Klaus is not here yet... Or is he...**

**Can you guess who witnessed the kiss? (Am sorry for no Damon this chapter but Elena and Stefan did need to have this talk)**


	14. The Rejection

**Haha Sorry for not updating sooner **** please forgive me and review!**

I woke early with a muffled scream into my pillow and felt the tears streaming down my face, I thought back to the dream I was running through the forest away from someone and they kept chasing speeding around me toying with the fact that I was mere human then the body had dropped from above cold and hard as it hit me but as beautiful as ever as I saw his face I screamed and began crying for in the dream he died, Damon Died. I quickly sat up and wiped the tears from my face before reaching to grab my cell from the bedside table and I looked at the screen reading the time as two in the morning , I had no calls from Damon not even a text, no apology. I sighed and dialled his number four times as it went to answer-phone and the annoying woman asked me to leave a message. I sighed again and jumped from my bed pulling on a pair of slippers and a cardigan over my short pyjamas and grabbed my car keys from the dresser before dialling Stefan's number,

"Elena?"He mumbled and I could tell he was tired or just woken up,

"Yeah Erm sorry Stefan but I'm on my way over I couldn't sleep and I need to speak to Damon, He's not picking up" I heard Stefan groan and move on the other side of the phone before sighing deeply,

"Now's not a good time. Damon's Erm pre-occupied at the moment"

"What do you mean he's 'pre-occupied' Stefan?" I hissed into the phone stomping down the stairs and out the door slamming it as I left,

"Just don't come over now Elena, I'm dealing with it" He sighed again mumbling to himself

"I'm coming like it or not Stefan, I will deal with Damon when I arrive" I had no Idea what dealing with Damon meant or what it entitled or what Damon was up to at this precise point in time that Stefan didn't want me over or wanted Damon away from me. I stomped my foot on the gas and my car sprung forward just as Jenna opened the house door her eyes narrowing at me as I drove away. I arrived at the boarding house after ten minutes and as soon as I left the car I heard loud party type music and what sounded like screaming and laughing girls, I wandered to the front door and knocked quietly to be surprised when two girls wearing masks opened it with drinks in their hands, the room was full and girls partied everywhere, the brunette and Blonde at the door looked at me and handed me a mask,

"He's in his room, you're the hooker right, wear the mask. He said he doesn't want to see our faces" the blonde giggled and pointed to the staircase as her and the brunette moved from the door smirking and heading back to the party, I gawked at the mask in my hand and decided Mr. Salvatore needed a taste of his own medicine the cheating, lying, mother kissing Jerk. I pulled the mask sighing to myself and made my way through the crowds of girls and up the stairs dropping my cardigan as I walked up, If Damon wanted a hooker I sure as hell was going to give him one and He would get a night to remember. I reached the room's quickly and straightened up my curled hair and sexy pyjamas and laughed quietly at my choice of clothes that night, I held the handle of Damon's door lightly and pushed the door open quietly, it opened wide and I took in Damon's room in suprise it was all black and modern with the biggest bed I had ever seen and a walk in bathroom where Damon was just leaving the bathroom wearing a pair of black boxers, I smiled then realised he didn't care to him at the moment I was a hooker in pyjamas, he walked towards me slowly and I noticed the red that dripped from his mouth, a girl slowly rounded the bathroom corner she wore only her underwear and a mask but that wasn't the shocking thing her neck was bleeding and the bite mark was clear against her pale skin, she bounded past me and out the room and I gasped in surprise. Damon heard the gasp and within seconds he was in front of me, his eyes dilated and he smirked.

"You will be quiet, not speak and not remember what you just witnessed, you will be my distraction" His eyes dilated again and I let out the breath I was holding and relaxed pretending to be under the compulsion. Damon brushed a hand over my cheek and smiled.

"You have her eyes, just like her. God I miss her I do. But you are here to fix that, I can't love it's not in me. I don't care but you will fix that" He kissed me but not with any effort or passion and to me I was bored gave him my best back, he released me smirking and removed my shirt showing my black lacy bra, he then kissed me again his hands tracing circles over my stomach, Damon moved me over to his bed still kissing me as I kissed him back with as much effort as he gave me which I tell you was not a lot but still good. He backed me onto the bed and removed my shorts leaving me in the matching black underwear, he smirked at me kissing a trail up my stomach towards my mouth again, he kissed me again this time with passion his lips soft against mine as his tongue licked my lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth twirling my tongue with his smirking against his own smirk. I hooked my legs around his waist and my fingers trailed patterns along his bare chest. He moved us so I was straddling him and I kissed him once more before kneeing him right where it hurts. I laughed as he crumpled in pain and glared up at me his fangs showing. I took off the mask and glared at Damon, his face went through shock to humour to pain before landing thoroughly on regret.

"Well do you have something to say to me now?" I asked pulling my shorts back on and jumping from the bed to pull my discarded shirt on,

"Yeah, why did you kiss him Elena?" He asked his voice hard and stony towards me,

"You saw the kiss with Stefan last night didn't you?" I asked and he nodded glaring at me,

"Yeah well I kissed him goodbye, you kissed my Mom and these dirty skanks Hello didn't you Damon, I'm not enough for the bad boy am I. No, one's never enough for Damon Salvatore"

"Yeah your right Elena, you aren't enough for me like this, I need more" he smirked at me and my mouth fell open in shock as my heard tore to shreds in my chest and cold glassy stare fixed in my eyes.


	15. It's a wrong world we live in

**Omg I have been so busy lately so this is a update which I promised and I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't update soon, I have also lately been busy with school exams and stuff and writing stories on Wattpad ****.com/stories/search/stephlouise2k9**** and DeviantArt ****.com/**** love you guys thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and faved this story!**

I played back what Damon had said through and through in my head still looking at him while he laid on his bed unmoving with a cold but humoured look in his eyes, I had seen this look before. This was Damon's wall and it was back up once again and this time I didn't think I had the strength to knock it down all over again.

"I'm not enough for you" I whispered and a single tear fell down my face and I hugged my arms around my chest, Damon's eyes flashed too me as he saw the single tear and the wall's faded and he rushed from the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I just stood there unmoving unwilling to comprehend his words and too ashamed of believing he loved me to say anything too him.

"Elena" Damon tilted my chin to force me to look into his eyes but I glanced away swiftly,

"I'm sorry; I'm no good for you, I can't change for you and be the better man. Elena you can never be good enough for me, I'm too far gone now, you should leave" He released me the wall held together now as he turned and looked into the corner of his room.

"Bye Damon, I'll make sure they send the prostitute up" I turned off his bedroom light leaving Damon in his own darkness and left the room with tears flowing silently down my face and I listened for the heavy beat of the music which was no more, as I walked down the Salvatore staircase no more girls were here no mess no nothing, it was as if the night had never happened but I knew for sure that it had Damon's words just kept replaying in my head. Stefan stood near the front door pacing and rubbing his hands in circles on his head just like he had a headache but as soon as he saw me he looked up with pain and sadness etched upon his face.

"I'll take you home" He said fixing me with a sad smile as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I huddled into him like he was my own personal safety raft, Stefan drove me home silently and held my hand all the way home, he walked me too the door holding my hand and he stood and looked into my eyes as we reached the door. He brushed the tears from my face with his soft fingers, I realised Stefan was my friend and that was how I loved him just as a friend.

"I love you Elena, and I'm sorry, I never wanted you to be hurt" Stefan let go of my hands and walked away leaving me on the doorstep, my tears still fell and I opened the front door closing it softly as I walked inside and going quietly up to my stairs.

Jenna came out of her room about to shout until she saw my tears and stopped dead in the doorway I fixed her with a sad smile and she ran up and hugged me wrapping her arms tightly around me as my tears fell once again and my breath hitched letting my words come out in loud sobs.

"I'm not good enough for him Jenna" I stuttered and she smiled at me,

"He doesn't know what's good for him then" she said tucking my hair behind my ears and softly leading me into the bathroom grabbing tissues and wiping my face until I was tear and makeup free, Jenna then wrapped her arms around me once more and I stood in her embrace until the tears fell one at a time as I repeated the same words over and over again in my head,

"Your not good enough for me" I could hear them almost as loud as If he was right in front of me speaking them heartbreaking words once more, Jenna released me once more and walked me too my room tucking me into my bed like a small child and removing my vervain necklace and putting it on the bedside table near my bed.

Jenna kissed my forehead lightly and gave me a sad smile before leaving my room and closing the door and my tears fell once more. I turned in my bed and felt eyes on me so I sat up rubbing my sore tired eyes. Stefan stood in the corner of my room and walked over grabbing my hands and pulling me out of bed laying his hands on my shoulders.

"Elena, I love you. I always will and I never ever wanted to hurt you by coming to mystic falls, I wanted to help you after your parents died you were so alone and broken and then we met and you were happy and I thought I fixed it for you, I thought I fixed you. But Elena Damon has broken you and I'm not sure that I can fix you this time and if you needed to forget anything I'm not the person to help you forget this. I used to think that you would have been better off without me and Damon in your life and that it would be easier for you and I have never felt like this was so true until tonight. Elena I don't want to be selfish with you, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry I promise I'll protect you." I stared at Stefan in confusion and my tears fell more than ever as he smiled sadly at me and brushed the hair from my face.

"It's for the best Elena. You will forget Damon and I. I have never been a part of your life you will never recognise Damon or I again, Vampire's are not real and you will live a happy human life with your aunt and brother. You will sleep soundly and when you wake everything will be as it should" Stefan's eyes Dilated and I was swallowed up into the cool bright green depths that were his eyes.


	16. New In town

**Hey I thought you deserved another update Haha **

**Elena POV**

I awoke in the morning with a sad smile on my face and my heart breaking in a million different places, I had begun to think I was getting over my parents death but nothing seemed real anymore and the pain I felt now was a hundred times stronger than I had ever felt before. I got dressed slowly tracing a small cut on my face and wondering how the hell it got there but then I forgot all about it and put on my brave face. "Today I'll be fine, if anyone asks I'll be fine" whispered to myself putting on my smile to fool the world.

As I went downstairs Jenna sat sipping a coffee with a paper in front of her, when she heard me she looked up with a broken smile.

"Are you okay Elena? You scared me last night." I fixed Jenna with a forced smile and she stared at me deep in thought.

"I'm fine Aunt Jenna, I'm getting over it" I gave her one last smile to convince her and then I left to school.

I popped into the grill on the way to school and smiled at Matt who stood talking to Caroline, they looked so different together I could never remember them being friends. Caroline ran up to me smiling and pulled me into a hug.

"How are you doing Elena? When did you get back the last I saw was when that Jerk made out with Isobel" Caroline asked pulling her face into a scowl of detest.

"What Jerk? Isobel?" I asked looking at Caroline in confusion, who the hell was she talking about?

"What do you mean what Jerk? Damon and your mom, Isobel" I just stared at her and a wave of anger flew over me and I glared at Caroline.

"My mother is Miranda not some woman called Isobel, and who the hell is Damon" I snapped

"No your Biological Mother Isobel, Miranda will always be your real mother Elena we all know that even though you were adopted"

Tears welled up in my eyes, huh? What Miranda wasn't my mom?

"What? I'm adopted?" I cried and Matt came and wrapped his arms around me glaring at Caroline,

"She knew, I swear she knew Matt" She stuttered just staring at me.

"You know Damon, You know Damon Matt. Tell her" Matt just stared at Caroline and stared at me gobsmacked. Then Caroline was holding my shoulders tightly with a dark look on her face.

"Katherine" she snapped. I flinched away and Matt came and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Care just Leave" He said.

Then Caroline was gone, so fast Matt and I didn't see her leave

**Damon POV**

I sat on the couch sipping my bourbon sighing and glared up when the blonde Barbie Vamp showed up with that school girl panicked look upon her face and a shocked look in her eyes.

"Elena" She choked out in her hysterics. Immediately I was on high alert and my heart if I had one felt like it had stopped at just the mere mention of her name. Using my mind control which was gradually disappearing day by day growing weaker and leaving when I tried to use it, Today miraculously it worked, I hadn't really used it since the first time I actually discussed it with Elena and we had that conversation. I grabbed Caroline's shoulders and focused entirely on linking with her brain I needed to know what was wrong with Elena and I needed to know now. Her mind was squabbled and spinning as she hysterically cried in my arms, nothing there made sense.

"Caroline" I shouted, my fangs extended in my rage and she stopped dead and the last tears fell from her eyes.

"Tell me now" she didn't need direct instructions, she knew and she knew what I needed to know yet couldn't see in her mind.

"She doesn't remember anything, you, Stefan, Isobel. Nothing" My heart now literally stopped and so did my body, everything blurred into one split second and life went on as I froze.

"Nothing?" I asked just to be certain

"Do you think it was Klaus?" Barbie asked and her eyes welled up again as she looked around in fear as if the legendary Original would jump out any second and drive a stake through our cold dead unbeating hearts.

"No, Maybe. I have no Idea Caroline." I slammed my fist into a wall creating a large hole as the plaster crumbled pasting my hand a ghostly white colour.

"What do we do?" She asked in her Barbie voice stuttering, I Ignored her and looked at my now shaking hands, If only I hadn't driven her away, If only she hadn't said I love you when we danced, If only Isobel and Stefan and Caroline and the Witch hadn't crashed our road trip. I should have protected her. I should have kept her from who did this to My Elena. Only she was not mine and she didn't really need me what with Stefan being the Hero and the good brother. My fist collided with the wall again and Caroline flinched.

That annoyed me more, Vampire's don't flinch. We are vicious killers. Dark creatures. We, I don't deserve love. But Elena needed to remember everything because Klaus was coming and she will be in Danger. All because of me.

**Elena POV**

Matt sat me down in a booth and sat opposite me with two Teas for each of us.

"You Okay Elena?" He asked smiling at me, I couldn't remember why Matt and I broke up but I loved him, he was my best friend and I had a feeling he always would be.

"Are you and Stefan okay?" He asked and I just looked at him puzzled.

"Erm Stefan?" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yeah, Mystery guy, cool hair, your boyfriend" He added smiling at me.

"Boyfriend? What the hell?, I'm Single Matt" I said looking into his eyes, I swear first Caroline and now Matt. When did everyone get bitten by the crazy bug?

"Oh What Happened? Actually you don't need to say anything, I'll catch up with you later Lena" and with that he left me staring down into my Tea in bewilderment.

I tapped on the sides of my mug of tea until a shadow appeared over my Table and I looked up. A blonde guy stood there with a sheepish smile on his face and I smiled back softly.

"Hey Erm is this seat Taken?" He asked and I shook my head smiling at him as he sat down. He had a mature but young look about him and he looked familiar and not from around here with a weird accent that I just couldn't place.

"Do you know the Salvatore's? Stefan and Damon?" He asked with the same sheepish smile on his face.

"Erm No but everyone else does apparently" I laughed and he raised a eyebrow at me.

"You see I've had people asking me about those two twice today and I don't know them so" I shrugged taking a sip of my tea again.

"That's a beautiful necklace" The Blonde guy replied and I looked down at my neck twirling it in my hands.

"Erm Thanks" I said still looking at the necklace, I swear I had never seen it before in my life.

"Oh I have to go now, Bye see you around Erm ...?" He trailed off as he started to get up, I jumped from my seat so I was facing him and held out my hand to shake his.

"I'm Elena Gilbert" I fixed him with a soft welcoming smile; he must be new in town.

"So?" I stuttered and He raised an eyebrow at me again.

"What's your Name?" I asked laughing as he smirked at my forwardness.

"Klaus" He smiled again putting his hand in mine and bringing it too his lips to kiss my palm near to my wrist.

"It was a pleasure meeting you" I smiled again blushing

"Oh the pleasure was all mine. I assure you" He smirked at me before turning and sauntering out of the grill.

**Ooooooooh Review Please!**

**We just met Klaus! Haha but What will Damon do now?**

**Will Stefan be able to stay away from Elena or will her try once more to win her over?**


	17. Damon

**Damon Pov**

I got to the grill in less than five minutes after Caroline left I needed to find Elena, She wasn't answering the phone and she wasn't home when I had visited Jenna had glared at me and told me Elena had been out since early this morning and if I saw her tell her to go to school. Before I even walked through the door of the grill I smelt her so sweet and innocent I listened for her to pinpoint exactly where she was, I heard Matt at the bar and then her soft and calm giggle the one that she gives out rarely my laugh.

"What's your name" She asked someone laughing her contagious chuckle.

"Klaus" As soon as the voice spoke I did a double take I didn't just here that did I, Elena, Klaus in there alone unprotected.

"It was a pleasure meeting you" She said and I could almost hear the blood rush to her face as she blushed softly for him, I waited for the reply just needing to hear the voice again just to make sure I wasn't going crazy was he really there what did he look like?

"The please was all mine" he was sinister, sick, neurotic this woman, my Elena and he was taking advantage of her kindness, he was going to kill her but play with her first.

I barged into the grill but he was gone, disappeared left without another word, I scanned the room I needed to find her and I needed to find her fast. Elena.

I saw her in sitting back into a booth where a mug of tea sat still Luke warm waiting for her, I watched as she sighed when she sat tapping her nail's on the side of the mug but I had no time to waste I needed to get her somewhere safe and quickly. It was going to be hard she didn't know me and was wearing vervain.

I walked over to the booth and sat down directly opposite her sliding in with ease and fixing her with my signature smile. Her brown eyes fixed on me instantly and I heard the quick intake of breath from her before she frowned. Glad to see I had the same effect as usual.

"Elena"

"Do I know you?" She asked her face still set in the cute frown, I could hear her heart racing like it did every time she met me and although she didn't remember me this was the one thing that kept me thinking this was the same girl all of Elena's mannerism's had gone the snarky comments, the glare's and the smirk and chuckle's this girl here was broken you could see it in her eye's no life was in her. Just like she was when I first met her lost and looking everywhere for what she thought she needed, then she found Stefan.

"Damon Salvatore and you know me quite well actually" I stated with a smirk, she frowned again furrowing her perfectly shaped brows.

"I'm sorry I don't know you" She said before she started to get up to leave, she couldn't leave she needed to remember I needed her to remember and come with me so I could keep her safe, I was deeply in love with this girl I needed Elena, I would always choose her.

"Elena please" I stood grabbing her wrist as she started to walk away and she faltered whether it was the desperation in my eyes or me showing how I was lost without her I don't know. She stared at the place I held her wrist.

"Please" I said again, Elena turned around to face me and pouted softly.

"I can't help you Damon. I don't know you" She replied simply.

"What's in that necklace?" I asked she must remember something, anything, vervain, Stefan, anything just something even if not me.

"Erm nothing" She said looking bewildered and twirling the necklace in her hand's, she's been compelled her eyes were dilating still and she held that lost look they usually held but Elena wouldn't take off that necklace for anyone and a different vampire wouldn't return it to her.

"How did you get home last night?" I asked frowning at the girl in front of me.

"I don't remember" She said honestly her facial expression now matching mine.

"Look Elena I know you don't remember but someone very bad is after you, I am trying to protect you and I know I've been an ass to you but you need to come with me right now I'll explain.

**Elena Pov**

I stared at the man in front of me I don't know if it was the desperate look in his eyes or the tingle's racing through my body from when he touched me or the name Damon that made me shiver and my heard race a million beat's a minute. Or maybe the way his eye's met mine and I knew he wouldn't lie to me or hurt me purposely ever or the way he looked so familiar and lost that I couldn't say no.

"Okay" I answered, he studied my face carefully his lips pouted a little and the blue eye's moved trying to catch my gaze.

"Come on" He said before he started leading the way out looking back every couple of second's making sure I was there, I could see every time he turned back it was like he hoped I'd remember him or say something or maybe give him something he could have hope in but at each turn he grew more impatient and anxious and flustered but most of all he looked broken I knew exactly how he felt I mean on the inside he was the same as me completely and utterly broken, searching for our own salvation.

I walked after him until he reached a blue car and turned around softly,

"Elena?" He looked worried as he looked me in the eye's as if he was about to deeply regret the thing he was about to do.

"Do you believe in Vampire's?"


	18. Klaus is here

Elena POV

"Vampires?" I chuckled but his face remained serious and regretful, he looked as if he just lost all hope in the world like I was his last hope.

"Elena, someone made your forget." He said breathlessly looking around for someone.

"Forget what?" I asked, it didn't make sense, I hadn't forgotten anything, at all.

"Elena you have to remember, you know me." He caught my eyes again looking for some way or some recognition on my part but he found none, He turned away from me his hand's pushed against the blue car he stood in front of leaving a dent in the flashy paintwork that was just visible under the moon.

When he turned back around fangs descended from his wide open mouth, his eyes were red and veins moved like purple snakes under the translucent skin under the blue eyes.

"I'll ask you again; do you believe in Vampire's?"

"I..." I turned and ran as fast as my legs could move towards the doors of the grill. This wasn't happening was it?

He was in front of me in a second far too close for comfort, the handsome face was back to normal but the other face was pictured in my memory forever.

"Elena please" His voice was broken as he trailed finger's along my cheek and looked deep into my eyes like he was searching for my soul.

"I'm sorry I don't know you" I muttered pulling away from his touch and trying to move around him slowly.

"Elena you do, you do know me. I know you do. Please Elena" His hands gripped my arms now holding softly but firmly as if he were to never let me go, ever.

"Here take this, you have to remember. Its fresh vervain" He handed me a small purple looking flower plant thing in a tub that fitted into his pocket and pleaded.

"I need you to know. I'm so sorry Elena, for everything" I stared hard at his face but that didn't make me know him however much I wanted to for his sake just to know who this man was, who Damon was I didn't.

"I love you Elena" He murmured, he moved closer again arm's travelling to my waist as his eyes fixed on mine drinking me in. He moved in to kiss me and my breathing stopped I didn't know him, I swear I didn't he couldn't love me. I had lost so much love so many people, I couldn't allow myself just this simple kiss from this man, he must me drunk. He didn't love me.

He closed the last few inches quickly clamping his soft red lips to mine; he wasted no time kissing me like he would kiss a lover taking his time with passion like it was his last day alive, Like a dying man. But he broke away fast just as I gave up and started to respond my mind going out of the window for precious seconds.

"You remember me" Those eyes held a joy and love I'd never witnessed before and he pulled me close wrapping strong arms around me for a minute then releasing me.

"I'm so sorry but I don't know you" I murmured, then the joy was gone he frowned and touched his lips before reaching his fingers to brush mine.

"So much like Elena, but not my Elena" He looked sad but then he smiled and started to walk away slowly without another look at me.

"Do you know Stefan Salvatore" I asked quietly, he turned immediately and nodded.

"Someone mentioned I was his girlfriend, maybe can you take me to see him" I was breathless.

"That's more like Elena, always chooses Stefan. Come on" He frowned but led me back to his car holding the door open for me before going to the other side and getting in himself.

The drive was quiet and neither of us spoke to the other living in the silence. We pulled up outside the old boarding house ten minutes later and both got out of the car. Damon walked up to the door and opened it slowly walking in, I followed.

"Stefan someone's here to see you" He shouted loudly sitting himself on a leather sofa with a glass of dark brown liquid probably alcohol, by the strong smell bourbon.

"I don't have time for jokes" Another voice shouted from upstairs and within seconds another man or boy around my age was coming down the grand staircase and stopping looking at us.

"Stefan Elena wanted to see you" Damon muttered from where he sat sipping.

"What's she doing here Damon?" The boy called Stefan asked looking from me to Damon.

"Elena wanted to see you or did you not know she doesn't remember anything." He snapped at Stefan with a glare before finishing the bourbon and pouring another sipping again.

"She's not meant to" Stefan's fists were balled up at him sides and he glared back at Damon who stood now shoulders squared and looking at Stefan like he just saw the devil himself.

"What do you mean she's not meant to?" Damon snarled clenching his own fists.

"I compelled her to forget us, She deserved better than me, better than what you put her through" Stefan's green eyes flamed as he pointed towards me and then looked at Damon in utter disgust.

"That wasn't your call. How could you mess with her mind, this is Elena" Damon stepped forward towards Stefan at the same time I stepped towards them both.

"You messed with her mother" Stefan snarled back.

"Past tense baby brother. I love her" Damon pointed at me then lunged at Stefan.

"Stop" I shouted. They both stared at me.

"She's just like my Elena" Damon said with a smirk.

"She was never yours" Stefan retorted.

"What don't I remember?" I asked the two bickering men.

"Everything" Stefan said simply looking at Damon.

"It's better this way"

"I want to know" I pleaded tears reaching my eyes.

"Please Stefan" His gaze softened but he made his way towards me eyes blazing.

"Are you sure Elena, you could be so happy" He murmured trailing a finger down my face and studying me just like Damon had done.

"I'm not happy now" I said softly grabbing Stefan's hand from my face and holding it.

"Please" I begged catching his eyes, they held mine then he spoke.

"I want you to remember what I forced you to forget, I'm sorry Elena I didn't want to hurt you" I heard his words and closed my eyes to blink.

When I opened them again I remembered everything. I recalled the bar and Damon telling me he loved me and meeting...

Klaus was here in Mystic falls.


End file.
